M14 EBR
The M14 EBR is a semi-automatic Sniper Rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty Online and Call of Duty: Ghosts, where it appears as a Marksman Rifle, rather than Sniper Rifle. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign It is seen multiple times in the campaign in "Wolverines!", "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" during the ending stage of the mission, "The Gulag", "Contingency", "The Enemy of My Enemy", "Of Their Own Accord", and "Museum". Soap is also seen using it on "Cliffhanger" to give Roach support when he is infiltrating the base. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M14 EBR is unlocked at level 56. In the multiplayer Create-A-Class menu, it is labeled as the M21 EBR. Because of its very low recoil and large magazine (for a sniper rifle), most players will instinctively fire two or more quick shots. This causes M14 EBR users to burn through ammo faster than other sniper rifles in the hands of most players. This is popular as a stealth weapon online, as it takes two shots anywhere on the body with a Silencer and without Stopping Power to kill with any sniper rifle. The weapon's low recoil and large magazine make it the preferred sniper rifle for two-shot kills in core and one-shot kills in hardcore mode. When used without a Silencer and with Stopping Power, it is capable of one shot kills to the head, neck and chest. If equipped with either a Silencer and ''Stopping Power or neither of the two, one-shot kills only apply to the head, making it ideal for sharpshooters who prefer to get the harder headshots than the easier body shots in order to get camouflages and Master challenges faster. Because of its high rate of fire and low recoil, it is popular amongst users with rapid-fire controllers, and in Hardcore modes. Considering the maximum health in Hardcore is reduced to only 30, using the M14 EBR with a silencer will still retain one shot kills, unless shooting through thick surfaces or against a Last Stand/Final Stand or Painkiller user. If an ACOG Scope is attached, it can be used as a powerful battle rifle. With the ACOG attached, it is similar to the FAL, except the M14 EBR can kill in one-two shots and fires faster than the FAL (although with a Holographic Sight and Stopping Power the FAL is always a two hit kill from any range and 1 shot to the head at close range). However, the M14 EBR will have idle sway while the FAL will not. Finally, the M14 EBR will give the user a handy ghillie suit, and, in the right hands, it can be a devastating tide-turner. Special Ops The M14 EBR appears in the Special Ops missions Evasion, where it is a starting weapon equipped with a silencer, Suspension, where it is in the initial area, Body Count and Homeland Security, where it is in the initial area, in Joe's Diner, and on the roof of Nate's Restaurant equipped with a Thermal Scope, and Acceptable Losses, where it is in the initial area equipped with a silencer. An unscoped M14 EBR with iron sights is available in the mission, Breach & Clear. This is the only time in the game where this weapon can be used without a scope. Although it is unscoped, it retains a relatively large amount of idle sway. The iron sights have the same amount of zoom as an ACOG Scope. The recoil is purely visual, having no effect on the accuracy. Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope (attachment in Singleplayer, default sight in Multiplayer) *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery M14 EBR MW2.png|The M14 EBR. M14 EBR Iron Sights MW2.png|Iron Sights. M14 EBR Scoped MW2.png|The M14 EBR scoped. Default sniper scope reticle.png|Scope reticle. M14 EBR Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the M14 EBR. M14 EBR Scoped 3rd Person MW2.png|The M14 EBR with a Silencer in third person. M14 EBR 3rd Person MW2.png|The M14 EBR without it's default scope in third person. Soap M14 EBR.png|John "Soap" MacTavish with an M14 EBR. M14 EBR 3D MW2.png|3D models of the M14 EBR. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The M14 EBR makes an appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. In "Back on the Grid", Yuri uses a silenced M14 EBR with Variable Zoom. In "Goalpost", an M14 EBR with just a Sniper Scope can be found two times and used. In "Scorched Earth," the player has an M14 EBR with Variable Zoom as part of their starting weapons, and another one can be found within the level with the same attachment. Special Ops The M14 EBR is available in the downloadable mission Arctic Recon on the mat near the spawn point. In this mission it is unscoped, and has no auto aim, despite being unscoped, similar to the Modern Warfare 2 mission Breach & Clear. The M14 EBR is not available in Multiplayer or Survival Mode, instead replaced by the MK14. Attachments *Sniper Scope *Silencer *Variable Zoom Gallery M14_EBR_MW3.png|First person view of the M14 EBR. M14_EBR_Silencer_MW3.png|The M14 EBR with a silencer. Yuri cocking M14.png|Yuri cocking his M14 EBR. Call of Duty: Ghosts The M14 EBR appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts under the name MK14 EBR. It is now classed as a marksman rifle rather than a sniper rifle. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Extended Mags Gallery MK14 EBR Red Dot Sight CoDG.png|First person view of the MK14 EBR. MK14_EBR_being_fired_CODG.png|MK14 EBR in third person MK14_EBR_Extended_Mags_pickup_icon_CODG.png|Pickup icon with Extended Mags MK14 Red Dot ADS CoDG.png|Aiming down the Red Dot sight on the M14 EBR. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *On the right side of the gun, there is yellow lettering which reads "SD-619," referring to the abbreviation and area code of the city of San Diego, California. *On Infinity Ward's website the M14 EBR was voted as the favorite sniper rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The M14 EBR makes the same third-person sound as the M14 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, while it makes a different first person sound. *The following can be seen written on the gun: **'U.S. RIFLE' **'7.62 MM M14' **'IW4' **'111408' *The symbol "IW4" is a reference to Infinity Ward developing their fourth game, or Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 running on IW Engine 4.0. *Players can still see the M14 EBR's Iron Sights even with the scope attached. *The M14 EBR and PTRS-41 are the only semi-automatic sniper rifles to have usable Iron Sights. *The M14 EBR's Heartbeat Sensor will not be camouflaged if camouflage is applied. It is the only weapon in the game where this is the case. The same goes for the Thermal Scope. *The M14 EBR is the only sniper rifle on which camouflages are applied to the scope. *Fall Camouflage appears purple/rainbow on the inside of the M14 EBR's scope. This also occurs on the SCAR-H and FAMAS. *The M14 EBR's pickup icon always shows a scope regardless of the gun lacking a scope in Breach & Clear. *In the Create-a-Class picture, the M14 EBR has a tan magazine, but in-game it has a black magazine. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The M14 EBR in third person has a floating rail over the bolt, but the rail doesn't appear in first person. *The M14 EBR's third person view in "Back on the Grid" and "Scorched Earth" uses the MK14's model with a scope. Video Video:Call of Duty® Modern Warfare 2 - M14 EBR (Enhanced Battle Rifle) M14 EBR Unscoped Variant in the Breach and Clear Spec Ops mission es:M14 EBR ru:M21 EBR Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty Online Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Marksman Rifles